If You Ask Me I Will ALWAYS Stay
by juicylove28
Summary: MIAM MIAM MIAM! The real story of how they met on the set of TLS and their relationship! Some real facts and fiction obvi! Romance, drama, comedy, ect. Rated M for language, adult themes and future party&sex scenes My first story! please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Miley wake up! It's your big day!" My little sister Noah shook me practically about to jump on the bed. Why did 11 year olds have so much energy in the morning?

"Ughh Noah go away." I was never a morning person. Sleep was pretty much my favorite thing ever and I hated waking up. Usually I would fight Noah even more but that day was an important day for me. It was my first step into becoming a grown up actress. Nicholas Sparks had written a script for ME! And that day I would have to go in and read lines with guys that were the prospective love interest for my character, Ronnie. I needed to make sure I took plenty of time to get ready. I had to look professional. Yet hot. I mean good looking guys were going to becoming and I needed to make a good first impression, right?

"Wakey, Wakey, Wakey! (_a/n like the Miley and Mandy video…../watch?v=yzDeIOQhJnw_) Miley wakey up!"

"Oh my God Noah I'm up now please leave so I can get ready and tell mom to make me breakfast."

"Okay. That was easy! I wish every day I had to wake you up you were going to see hot guys." I laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left. I looked at my clock. Shit I only had 45 minutes. Good thing I had showered the night before. I went to the bathroom did all that stuff and then went to my huge walk in closet. I decided on a white tank top, a pink high waist skirt and a fitted black leather jacket. (_a/n /photos/picturesfamousstars/5115076399/) _) I styled it with cute jewelry and left my hair its naturally wavy self. I finished my make up and sprayed my Dolce and Gabbana perfume. I chose adorable black heels (_a/n ./2010/04/1108217050_ _) Before I left my room I looked at the mirror. I have to admit I looked hot. I'm not usually conceited but my boobs looked great and my eyes popped like usually. I was definitely ready to meet those guys!

"Morning Mom!" I said as I walked downstairs.

"Goodmorning sweetie. I see you borrowed my heels. You look adorable though!" Yeah see that's the perk with having a hot mom like I do. It's so cool being able to share clothes and shoes with her.

"Thanks!" I said as I gave her a hug before I sat down and had my bowl of Frosted Flakes. I ate quickly because I wanted to make sure I had time to stop at Starbucks before heading over to the producer's office. "Where's Brandi?" I asked referring to my older sister.

"Out riding Comet for me." Noah said. Noah had sprained her ankle and was not able to ride her horse so Brandi and I were taking turns riding him for her. I finished my cereal and said goodbye as they wished me luck. As I pulled into Starbucks I realized maybe it was a mistake.

"I should have just had coffee at home" I said under my breath as I noticed there were like 5 paparazzi. "How the hell do they even know I'm he—"I got out of the car and tried as best I could to ignore them. "Miley! Miley! How you doing?" "What are you up to? Making new movies? Music?" "Is it true you and Nick Jonas are getting back together? What ever happened with you two?" That one hurt. A lot. It was the last thing I needed to be reminded of. How I loved him then he had to go break my heart. That bastard never treated me right and I was sick of everything thinking 'Niley' was alive or whatever. Being reminded of our relationship every second sucked. I was over it. I hated dealing with reminders of us every day! I wanted so badly to yell at them, tell them it was none of their God damn business, but I held my head up and ignored it "What about Justin Gatson? How's he?" The other bastard that hurt me. The one who told me it was okay that I wanted to wait to have sex and he would never pressure me to do it and then gave me an ultimatum: him or sex. Do these guys have anything better to do then follow me around stalk me and ask me about the idiots that loved me, said we'd be together forever and then crush me? Damn. I was so looking forward to the day, I was in such a good mood and then this. I was so pissed the whole way to the office. I couldn't even deal with the way—'Holy shit!' I said out loud. Just as I was about to get out of my car at the office building I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the most gorgeous guy ever was walking across the parking lot. As I walked up to the door he held the door for me. I had lived in Los Angeles for 6 years and no guy had ever held the door for me. Not Nick. Not Justin. Only my dad and…

"Liam. My name's Liam Hemsworth. I'm here to read lines with you, Miley right?" He was Australian! Oh my God. Now not only was I walking in unison with a hot guy but he had incredible manners and spoke is the sexiest accent I had ever heard. My heart melted as all the sudden all that crap with the paparazzi, Nick and Justin faded. My mind melted in a pool of Liam. He had to be the one to play the role of Will. I started praying to God at that moment that he would be the one I'd get to spend 6 months filming on a small island in Georgia with. Getting to know him, hanging out with him and kissing those gorgeous lips (even if it was only for the movie it had to happen…right?)

A/N...PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first story (so be nice haha)...

I also posted it on my tumblr...Mclovealways

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER...RadiateamoreMC

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Well it happened! Liam got the part of Will. And now 3 months later I was about to get on the plane to go to Tybee. I could not believe I would be living next door to Liam for 2 months. My phone buzzed "I hope you have a safe flight! See you in Tybee! Can't wait to hang out every day! =) –Liam" Gahhh! We'd only texted a few times since finding out he got the part but each time I heard from him my heart fluttered and I got butterflies in my stomach. I felt like a 12 year old with a crush.

When I got to Tybee after a long flight Liam met me at my gate. He gave me a huge smile and said "Hey! How was your flight?"

"Pretty good yours?"

"Good!" We continued to make small talk as we walked together to baggage claim.

It was so cute he helped me with my bags! I didn't know whether he was doing all the sweet things to be nice or if he had a crush on me but I loved it! As we walked together people stared or screamed. Young girls squealed and some people bothered me for an autograph or picture. And then there were the paparazzi...

"Miley who's this?" "Are you dating?" "Miley look over here." And the rest of what was being said was all a blur. In the midst of all the craziness I looked up at Liam's face. It was a look of pure awe. He was shocked. We finally got into the car that was going to take us to our houses.

"Wow!"

"Welcome to the life of being famous." I said.

"It seemed like it didn't even faze or bother you."

I laughed. "You have no idea how much it bothers me. I try to put up a positive front. It's a good thing I'm an actress because 90% of the time I ACT like it doesn't faze me. It's something I've had to learn to get used to. I mean don't get me wrong I love the attention and it's amazing I feel so incredibly lucky. It's just—sorry you probably don't want to sit here and listen to me complain."

"No it's totally fine. All this is so new to me. I mean I acted in a few things in Australia but nothing major like you. Getting to know your life it's great." I couldn't get over how interested in me. It wasn't normal for a 19-year-old guy to be this well mannered, was it? Even if it was, I didn't want to overwhelm him and I didn't feel ready to totally pour my soul out to a guy I a) barely knew and b) had a crush on. I needed to do everything to make a good impression.

"Well trust me, you're amazing life in amazing Australia is a lot cooler to talk about than me." He smiled and his eyes sparkled even brighter. He had these adorable dimples. He was so adorable!

"If you say so." The rest of the way we talked about his life in Australia why he chose to come to the States to act. 45 minutes after leaving the airport we arrived in the neighborhood where we'd be staying. I saw what was apparently my mom's rental car in the driveway of my house. She had come down a few days earlier to get the house set up with groceries and things. Liam's house was next door. My mom must have heard the car pull up because a minute later she walked out of the house.

"Hey darling!" She said as she gave me a hug. "Hi you must be Liam nice to meet you!"

"Hi Mrs. Cyrus nice to meet you too!" He seemed nervous as he said that and reached out to shake her hand.

"Honey there are 2 things you need to know. 1) You call me Tish. And 2) in this family we hug." My mom said as she laughed and gave him a hug.

"Now listen to me. I know that you are here without any parents. I want you to know that if you need anything at all I'm right next door. Whatever you need think of me as your mother for the next 2 months."

"Thanks Tish!" Liam said. He still seemed nervous.

"And another thing, please don't be shy or feel like you need to act proper in front of me. I'm not a regular mom I'm a cool mom! (_a/n 'Mean Girls' anyone haha_) Right Miles?"

"She is! It's awesome! My mom and my best friend!" I said. We all laughed

"I'm sure you pretty exhausted from the flight. You too Mi. Why don't you both go in and get all settled. You have a big day tomorrow. You have your call time to be on set at 6am. '' I looked at my phone. Shit it was 9:45 I still had to unpack, settle, take a shower and get enough sleep. Yeah, definitely a good idea to go inside. We said our goodbyes and went in to get settled.

The house was amazing. The kitchen had a brick pizza oven. The kitchen was open to the living room, which had a huge red leather couch with a massive flatscreen TV that came up from the unit. Everything was hardwood. Outside there was a big hot tub and a patio with awesome outdoor furniture. It was the coolest thing ever! (a/n basically exactly like the house from Hannah Montana Forever.)

I took a while exploring everything and unpacking. I could not believe I would be living here for 2 months it was gorgeous and so peaceful! An awesome escape from LA! Finally after I did everything I needed to do, I got into bed at 11. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Julie Anne Robinson, the director of _The Last Song._ I smiled. We didn't find out what scene we were going to be filming and I wondered if she was giving information. I got a little more than I expected though.

"Hey you two. Hope you are both settled in your new houses and getting ready to go to sleep! Rest up, you got a big day tomorrow! Oh and make sure you brush your teeth and bring gum or breath mints if you know what I mean ;) See you bright and early" –Julie

My heart skipped a beat. Was my first scene I had to film actually going to be a kissing scene. I actually was going to have to kiss Liam? Well okay I knew that duh. But I thought like after some time when we knew each other when things weren't awkward and there wasn't this tension of a crush. Shit I was nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the set that morning I had a pretty good idea what scene we were filming. We were on the beach near the water so I figured it was the scene where Will kisses Ronnie and outlines her body with shells. I had convinced myself it was that scene and it was not going to be a big deal.

Well I was wrong. It was the scene where Ronnie and Will frolic in the water. I was confused at first. I didn't remember kissing in this scene from the script. Apparently Julie being the 'oh so clever' director she thought she was decided to add it in there. So as we were 'frolicking' she began to yell "make out."

All of the sudden things around us stopped. I no longer heard Julie yelling for us to make out. No longer saw the countless people watching us from off set trying to get a glimpse of Miley Cyrus new hunk. I no longer heard the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. I no longer cared that I was fully clothed and my soaking wet clothes were clinging to my shivering body. I only cared about making this kiss perfect.

And in a matter of seconds a million thoughts were buzzing in my mind. "What if I mess up?" "What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser" "Shit when was the last time I chewed gum?" "Relax Miley it's ACTING, it's a damn scene for a MOVIE. You kissed guys on set all the time." No it wasn't just like shooting any other kissing scene I had. It was the first time I was going to kiss the guy I had a crush on. The first time I'd ever kissed a guy I liked in front of 100 people. "Oh God he's so gorgeous and if I screw this up I may screw u—"

Before I had time to finish the thought Liam's lips were on mine. And that was all it took for the world to completely freeze. It was only Liam and I. Our lips moving in unison. In an instant I was hooked. It was like no other kiss I had ever experience, on or off camera. I think Julie had to say "cut!" about 10 times before we finally stopped. And when we did all we heard were "Ohhhh" and screams and whistles. I didn't care. The only thing that mattered were Liam and I. His lips suddenly became like a drug to me I wanted more. I couldn't wait for our next kissing scene.

Liam's POV_: (a/n a lot of things are gonna be like the same exact as Miley's thoughts but that's to show they think exactly alike and want the same thing…so there is a point to it haha)_

I have to admit, after reading Julie's text I was more than nervous. I freaked out. From that first day I saw Miley at the office I knew I wanted her to be mine. Not only was she sexy as hell…(those eyes, her chest, her hips, her legs, everything so sexy…yes I'm a guy that stuff counts) but she also was amazing in every other way. She was so down to earth. Not like any typical Hollywood celebrity I ever had preconceptions. She was just utterly perfect. She didn't let anything get to her head. If anything, she seemed bothered by it. Especially what happened at the airport. I could tell the attention bothered her. I felt so bad. All I wanted to do was protect her.

But I wasn't her boyfriend or anywhere close to it. I was dreaming way too big to ever think I would date THE Miley Cyrus. And of course I was stupid to think I would ever kiss her outside of the scenes for movie.

So the morning of the supposed kiss was here. When I got to the set I was confused because the scene we were filming was not supposed to have kissing. So I thought maybe there was a change of plans. Good no kiss yet! But the thing with movies is there is adlibbing. So we were frolicking in the water when Julie started to yell "make out!" What?

In an instant my mind went blank. I didn't know what to do. Then my mind went wild with thoughts buzzing in my mind. "What if I mess up?" "She's this massive superstar I'm actually going to kiss her...now?" What if she thinks I'm a bad kisser" "Shit when was the last time I chewed gum?" "Relax Liam it's ACTING, it's a damn scene for a MOVIE. It means nothing." No it didn't. It meant everything. The first time I'd ever kissed a girl I liked in front of 100 people. "Oh Gods he's so gorgeous and if I screw this up I may screw u—" Screw it. In an instant my lips took her own.

Then nothing else mattered. The world totally melted away and it was just the two of us. It was only Miley and I. Our lips moving in unison. In an instant I was hooked. It was like no other kiss I had ever experience. Julie had to say "cut!" about 10 times before we finally stopped. And when we did all we heard were "Ohhhh" and screams and whistles. I though I'd be embarrassed, upset, nervous about what she thought of it. "Was I good enough?" I didn't care. The only thing that mattered were her and I. Her lips became like a drug to me I wanted more. I couldn't wait for our next kissing scene when my lips could be united with her gorgeous, delicious lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone could tell we had incredible chemistry. Julie was beyond happy that we worked so well together. I think I was probably the only one that was upset. Sure it was an amazing kiss but I after it was over I realized that all it would ever be was a kiss for a scene. Nothing else.

I was utterly exhausted after a really long day on set. So when I got back to the house I had dinner and then decided I wanted to go in the hot tub. About 10 minutes after I got in I saw Liam walking over. I was excited to see him but at the same time I didn't want to seem him. I felt awkward and tense. I didn't want my feelings to get in the way of having a normal friendship. But after the kiss I realized the connection I felt to him was too strong. I couldn't manage just being friends with him. It was going to have to be an all or nothing deal. Either just strictly for business or dating. And since dating was basically not going to happen I had to talk to him.

"Hey!" he said. I smiled and said hey. Was it rude not to ask him to join me? I guess I should.

"Wanna join?" He nodded his head and took of his shirt to get in. Shit telling him it was only going to business was going to be so much harder looking at him like that. It didn't necessarily feel like the greatest time to tell him either. I mean him in nothing but his boxers and me in my skimpy bikini out there alone in a hot tub just seemed a little weird. But I felt like I needed to tell him and get it over with.

"Long day huh? I don't know how you stand all the vigorous stuff day in and day out. It's incredible."

"You get used to it. I'm sure if I was doing physical labor laying floors every day like you used to I'd be saying the same thing. I guess it's like habit. Yeah it's tiring but when you are used to what you do it doesn't seem it anymore." I could tell by the look on his face he was a little shocked by my answer.

"Wow. You seem so strong? It's amazing how positive you are about like everything."

"Thanks. I try to be. But believe me it gets hard and sometimes I can't deal with it." We sat there in somewhat awkward silence for a few moments before we both spoke at the same time. "Liam I have to talk to you—" "Miley there's something I want to talk—"

We laughed and I said "you first." I still needed to get guts to tell him. Besides maybe he was going to say the same thing.

"I want to talk to you about something regarding what happened today. Um well—"

"Is everything okay? Want me to go fir—" Before I knew what was happening he grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the lips. What was going on? I wanted to keep kissing him but had to find out what was on his mind. I pulled away.

"Shit!" He said under his breath. "I'm going to actually get the balls to tell you this. From the moment I laid eyes on you I have wanted to be yours. I don't think you even realize how stunning you are inside and out. I'll admit I was stupid to actually believe some of the things I heard about you through the media. But in the past few months what I've realized is how they are complete and utter lies. You are just so amazing and poised I am in total shock. When I saw yesterday how vulnerable you were with those paparazzi and people it hurt me and I just wanted to protect you. I care for you so much and I'm not saying you have to give me an answer now but I'd love it with could get to know each other more and maybe start something—" He was rambling to much. I needed to stop it. This time it was me who grabbed his face and kissed him hard. We kissed for a while. Like our kiss from on set it felt like the rest of the world melted and it was just the two of us. It was different though, nicer since it was private. Nobody watching us, no acting, totally and completely real and we both wanted it so badly. After about 2 minutes I broke the kiss.

"Everything you said to me…thank you. It means so much. And as if that kiss wasn't enough of a confirmation, I really like you too. Liam you are so real. When you held the door for me the first time we met…no other guy has ever done that for me. The few times we've been together in person over the past few months have just been incredible. You are so kind and down to earth. Thank you for being so amazing. You are such a gentleman, unlike some of the other dicks I've dated." I smirked and kissed him. "We still don't know each other that well so I think we should take it one day at a time and see where it takes us. Ease into it with nothing official or exclusive but definitely something!"

"I agree." He smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips. I leaned in and snuggled up to him putting my head against his chest. His skin was so soft and warm. I could hear his heartbeat against my ear. It was amazing. He put his arm around me. And we spent the next 2 hours talking about anything and everything. Our hopes, dreams, fears, what upset me about my fame, what I liked about my fame what we thought was screwed up about the world, our hope for world peace, our families and friends, our past relationships and why we thought we could be different and more successful than any other screwed up relationship we had. It was such a mature, adult conversation. I was never able to talk so candidly to Justin or Nick this way. I felt so comfortable with him. It was the perfect start to a perfect relationship. Well maybe a perfect start…


	5. Chapter 5

….Or maybe not, I thought. Liam had gone to go to the bathroom and his phone vibrated. It almost fell in the hot tub so I picked it up to move it. His phone showed a preview of the text. That's when it hit me that he'd been lying to me. When he came back he came over to kiss me. I pulled away. "Um so tell me more about Laura." I said coldly.

"Didn't we just talk about our past relationships and everything?"

"PAST relationship? Really Liam? Because I'm pretty sure that she just texted you saying 'Hey baby I miss you so much hope everything's going well.'" I threw him his phone.

"We've been together for not even 3 hours and you already are sneaking looking through my phone and not trusting me. Wow." "Well when Laura texted you the phone vibrated and it was going to fall in the hot tub I picked it up to movie it—trying to do the right thing—and there was a preview of the message on the screen."

"It still gives you no right whatsoever to accuse me of anything. How does one damn text show I'm still with her?"

"Last time I checked I don't call my exes 'baby' or tell them I miss them. Wow you know I actually thought you were different and that what happened tonight was special and real. It was obviously just a way to try to get in my pants and everything." I yelled. I was so pissed at that point and hurt. Really hurt. I had to swallow to keep from crying. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you so early on and opened up to you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? First of all….get in your pants? Really? Wow. Way to understand my intentions and understand me as a person. And you think everything is about YOU don't you. God you are just like every other bitchy diva celebrity out there. Do you even hear yourself? Accusing me of everything. Did you even think that maybe there was an explanation? You know just the fact that you jumped to conclusions so fast and didn't give me a chance to explain makes me realize this was never right. I'm done. See you tomorrow." He just stormed off to go to his house. Shit that hurt.

Was he right? Was I just like every other celebrity bitch out there? Only caring about myself and not listening to others. I didn't know the full story. But still no matter what the true story was he lied. All he did was tell me bad things about Laura. So he couldn't even have the excuse they were best friends after breaking and she called him baby. I didn't really know what to do or think. I just sat on the side of the hot tub hysterically crying. About a minute later my mom came out.

"What's wrong darling?" She asked as she took me into her arms. I told her everything from the part when he walked up to the hot tub to the part when he stormed off.

"It sucks because I thought he was different Mom. I thought he was an actual gentlemen and I could trust him. I told him things because I thought I could trust him."

"Sweetie, you know I love you and will always support you but I need to be honest. Don't you think you overrated a little bit? You don't know exactly what the story behind Laura texting him was."

"I know maybe I did, actually I know I did. But what he said to me about being a bitchy celebrity diva. That hurt Mom, he hurt me."

"I understand. But he only said that to defend himself and out of anger. I just know how much you really liked him. I don't want you to throw away a potentially good relationship with someone you care about. Just talk to him. Maybe what you assumed was right. Maybe he did lie and it was all just a way 'to get in your pants.'" We laughed. "I mean you are Miley Cyrus it's every guys dream." I smiled. "If that's the case then you have a right to be mad. But maybe there is something else going on and you should know the truth before you make up your mind. I know you will regret it if you don't attempt to fix what could be something wonderful."

"You're right Mom. Thank you. I love you!"

"I love you too! "

"I should probably go over there huh?"

"Just let him cool off you too. You probably are still hurt and pissed. Rest and talk tomorrow."

"Okay good idea." We walked inside and I got ready for bed and laid down to watch TV. My phone buzzed. It was from Julie. 'Get ready for a romantic love bird scene tomorrow! You guys love each other! See you tomorrow –Julie' Shit. My phone buzzed again.

'Well I guess our acting will really be put to the test tomorrow when we have to act like we love each other. Ha yeah right. –Liam' Shit he was really pissed.


End file.
